


you're my kill of the night

by priorwalter



Series: baby i'll bleed you dry [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Discussions of sexuality, Fluff, M/M, Twilight AU, Vampire Neil, Vampire andrew, excessive hand holding, much fluffier than the summary would lead you to believe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priorwalter/pseuds/priorwalter
Summary: “I am going to kill you.”“You already did. Your threats are no longer effective.”Andrew rolls his eyes. “I could kill you again. I’m tempted to if you don’t shut your mouth.”Neil grins. “You like my mouth.”“I hate your mouth,” Andrew corrects. “Everything about you makes me wish I died human.”“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Neil says breezily. “Well, you know what I mean.”**Adjusting to the whole "undead" thing isn't easy, but Neil has always been a quick study.





	you're my kill of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore. Again. Another big thank you to Kev who suggested a Twilight AU all those weeks ago, and my favourite AU ever was born. 
> 
> Side note: I can't remember twilight lore well so if you're a diehard fan you may be disappointed. These are vague recollections of the books embellished with details that fit AFTG.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys love this AU as much as I do.

“Hey, Josten,” Allison says, “now we won’t be able to make fun of you for all those scratches down your back.” 

What Allison means, of course, is that Neil can no longer be scratched; his skin is as hard as stone. Andrew never gave him any hickeys; he was too scared of accidentally biting him, but Neil always encouraged him to leave marks. Now, there’s no need to be careful. He just grins at her without replying.

It’s been a few weeks since Neil was Turned, and it’s taken some getting used to. He can hear animals pattering about the forest miles away and he accidentally ripped the door of Andrew’s bedroom off trying to close it one time. The whole ‘drinking blood’ thing is odd, to say the least, but he couldn’t have asked for a better group of people to help him adjust.

  
“Hey, Neil, where’s Andrew?” Nicky asks as he enters the living room. 

Neil glares. “I don’t know.”

Nicky’s face lights up. “Are you two fighting? What happened? Tell me everything.”

“No. Go away,” Neil snaps.

“Come on, you have to tell us,” Allison cuts in with a grin. 

Neil refuses to speak to Andrew because Andrew accused him of being a goth. It was during one of the many conversations wherein Neil was encouraging Andrew to accept his goth identity, and Andrew replied with, “Neil, you’re a vampire goth now too.” Neil walked out of the room without another word, leaving Andrew there, and came downstairs to sulk. On top of that, though, something has been bothering Andrew for a while, but Neil doesn’t want to push him before he’s ready. He’s been trying to give him space.

“No,” Neil says with finality. Nicky pouts but leaves. Allison glares at him, but says nothing more. 

Eventually, Neil goes back to Andrew’s room. Well, it’s their room at this point. Neil’s clothes hang in the closet and he's here as often as Andrew is. It’s still hard, though, to think of a real bedroom in a real house as _ his. _

“Have you finally given in?” Andrew asks. He’s half-sitting, half-laying on the bed and he’s just put down a paperback novel. A quick glance at the cover tells Neil it’s one of the terrible romance novels Andrew denies adoring. 

“No, fuck off,” Neil hisses, but he deflates. He drapes himself over Andrew’s chest so his face is pressed into Andrew’s throat and his legs are settled between Andrew’s. Andrew’s arms wrap around him, firm and cold and familiar. Neil noses at Andrew’s neck until Andrew mutters, “Get on with it, idiot,” and Neil starts to kiss a trail from the hollow of Andrew’s throat up to his earlobe. He shivers as Andrew’s hands creep up under his shirt. Eventually, Andrew tilts Neil’s head up so he can kiss him. Neil and Andrew may be living dead, but Neil thinks that kissing Andrew is the holiest sensation in the world. Andrew kisses _ hard _ now that he no longer needs to worry about crushing him, and Neil loves it. Andrew flips them over so he’s pinning Neil down on the bed. Neil moans into Andrew’s mouth, and someone wolf whistles from a few rooms over.

The downside of living in a house full of vampires is that everyone has super-hearing, which means Neil and Andrew’s alone time is basically nonexistent. 

Andrew doesn’t stop, though; he keeps kissing Neil and bites his lip just this side of too hard, eliciting another moan from him. Neil knows exactly what Andrew’s doing, but he doesn’t try to stop him. They keep kissing until Andrew starts to bite marks into Neil’s throat. Suddenly, Andrew moves away from him. He sits on the edge of the bed, just out of Neil’s reach. 

“What’s wrong?” Neil asks. He shifts over so he’s lying with his head by Andrew’s lap. He’s acting odd; it’s not like usual, when Andrew needs space after getting off or doesn’t want to be touched at all for some reason. He looks off. 

“I bit you,” Andrew says. “I could have bled you dry.”

Neil sighs. “Can I touch you?” Andrew nods. Neil sits cross-legged beside Andrew, facing him. Neil takes Andrew’s hands and kisses them slowly. Andrew’s face softens. Neil starts kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder, and then his cheek. It’s not sexual in nature; his kisses are meant to comfort Andrew. “I would have died if you didn’t bite me. I wanted you to do it. Abby told me what was going to happen, she let me make the decision myself, and I chose to get Turned, Andrew,” he whispers between kisses.

“You tasted so good,” Andrew says. He turns to face Neil and looks him in the eyes. “Drinking your blood was fucking heaven, Josten. It was sweeter than anything I’ve ever tasted.” His voice has a self-deprecating twist, as if to say _ Isn’t that fucked up? _

Neil sighs and leans his head on Andrew’s chest. “I’m glad I could make it good for you.”

Andrew scoffs. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am completely serious. Someone was going to have to bite me no matter what, and I’m glad it was you. I know you would never, ever have bitten me in any other circumstances. So I’m happy, Andrew, that you bit me.” He wraps his arms around Andrew’s shoulders. “It’s no one’s fault, certainly not yours, that my blood tasted especially good to you. You’re not a monster.” 

Andrew gently removes Neil’s arms and lies back down on the bed. Neil lies beside him and Andrew curls into his side, anger deflated. “I almost couldn’t stop myself. If I kept going, your transformation would have been more painful. I had to watch you for three days, writhing in pain I caused.” 

“You did stop yourself, though,” Neil reminds him. “And you bit me to save my life. The pain was a part of the process. You can’t blame yourself for that.” 

Andrew presses a kiss to Neil’s cheek. “I hate you.” 

Neil hums. “Okay, sweetheart.”

Using pet names makes Andrew feel soft. He told Neil that once, when Neil was still human and very tired. Neil has started using them in an effort to make Andrew feel less like a monster, as he always calls himself, but also because he likes calling Andrew sweet names. Andrew likes it more than he’s willing to admit, and he loves calling Neil endearments in private. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Andrew says. 

Neil grins dopily at him. “You don’t know what I’m thinking.” It’s true. Andrew has the ability to read minds, though Neil didn’t know for a very long time. This is because Andrew doesn’t use his ability unless necessary; he doesn’t like reading others’ thoughts without their consent. Neil, though, has always been silent for Andrew. For some reason, Andrew can’t read Neil’s mind like he can everyone else’s, though Neil would let him if we could. 

“You’re being an idiot,” Andrew informs him.

“Yeah,” Neil agrees, “and you’re stuck with me forever. You still haven’t guessed what I’m thinking.”

Andrew pinches Neil in the side. “What.” 

“You have to guess or it’s no fun,” Neil says, pouting. 

“You’re so fucking weird,” Andrew says. “I’m not guessing.” 

Neil rolls his eyes. “I’m thinking that I love you, baby.” 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Andrew snaps, but when Neil starts prodding him in the ribs, he grumbles, “You too.”

**

“Just fuck off already,” Aaron snaps. “You really think you’re stronger than a newborn vampire?”

Nicky sighs. “I just want to arm wrestle with him,” he says sadly. “It’s been a while since I had a boy woo me with his strength."

“You would lose, and it would probably hurt you,” Renee points out pragmatically. “Neil’s stronger than all of us right now.” 

“Neil should have a say in this,” Neil says, glaring at no one in particular. “I’m not wooing anyone.” 

Nicky looks at Neil, and then at Andrew, whose legs are in Neil’s lap. “I know that. God, you guys really hate me.” 

“Don’t touch him, Nicky,” Andrew says, voice low and menacing. The room goes silent and Nicky looks away awkwardly. Neil smiles at Andrew and Andrew scowls at him. 

Kevin coughs awkwardly. “There’s one thing Neil still needs to do,” he says solemnly. 

“What?” Nicky asks, voice tinged with thankfulness for the distraction. 

“No,” Neil snaps. He pushes Andrew’s legs out of his lap and starts to walk out of the room. “I’m not doing that,” he calls over his shoulder when the others start to protest. 

“Neil,” Andrew says sharply, and Neil stops. Allison laughs unabashedly at that. 

“What is it? What does Neil have to do?” Matt demands, looking around. 

“Neil,” Andrew drawls, “hasn’t yet been in the sunlight.” 

The room breaks out into conversation. Neil starts to walk again, but he hears footsteps, and Andrew steps in front of him. “You don’t have to,” he says. “We can leave, if you want.” 

Neil shakes his head. He doesn’t truly care, but he appreciates the consideration. He pecks Andrew on the cheek. Andrew’s expression changes minutely, and Neil knows that if he had any blood, Andrew would be blushing right now. He grabs Andrew’s sleeve so Andrew takes his hand and leads him outside. The others follow after a few seconds once they see that Andrew and Neil are headed outside. 

It’s not that Neil has been avoiding going into the sunlight, exactly. He’s just been busy. It’s been a few weeks since he was Turned, and the adjustment hasn’t been easy; he’s essentially died and come back. 

He hasn’t been at school. It’s not safe for him to be around so many humans and it won’t be for a while, so the official story is that Neil is very sick and won’t be returning to school for at least the rest of the year. Andrew is staying home with him, because otherwise Neil would be in the house alone every day. Besides, during school, there’s no one home to hear Neil moan. 

Despite the fact that Neil has been cooped up at home for much too long, he has been trying to get used to his newfound strength and learn how to cope with his super-senses. His paranoia and anxiety has been off the wall; every patter of an animal in the forest sounds like footsteps coming toward him, and every distant bird call could be a scream. It’s been hard, but Andrew is with him. 

Andrew is another thing; they can finally kiss (and more than kiss, Neil thinks with a flutter in his chest) without worrying about accidentally killing anyone, and they have been taking advantage of it as often as possible. 

Andrew squeezes his hand. “Stop that.” 

“You don’t know what I’m thinking,” Neil accuses. 

“I can guess well enough,” Andrew mutters. “You have that look in your eyes.” 

“I do not,” Neil protests, tightening his grip on Andrew’s hand just this side of too hard. Andrew shakes his hand off and links their arms together. Nicky would coo at them, but the others are enough of a distance away that they don’t see. Neil smiles to himself and doesn’t try to hide it. Andrew glares. 

They reach the patch of sunlight in the forest more quickly than Neil would have liked. He and Andrew stop at the edge. The others catch up quickly. Nicky grins at Neil and nods toward the light, encouraging him to take the last step forward. 

With a deep sigh, Neil walks into the light. The sight of his own skin glimmering is not something he ever expected to have to get used to, but here he is. He stares at his hands, which are glittering like diamonds, and looks up at the others. Matt starts clapping, and the others soon join, but Andrew just stares at him. Neil recognizes that look. He sticks his hand out. 

“No,” Andrew snaps, but he continues to stare.

“Look away from me then,” Neil replies with a wide grin. Andrew just growls and steps into the sunlight. He takes both of Neil’s hands and gazes up at his face, taking in Neil’s appearance more than looking into his eyes. 

Neil understands the feeling. It’s not that he finds the glowing attractive, exactly, but it lights up Andrew’s hair gold and makes his eyes look angelic. One of Andrew’s hands rakes through Neil’s curls and Neil leans into the touch. Andrew grabs Neil’s chin and tilts his head this way and that before looking away. He pulls on Neil’s hand and leads him away from the light and back in the direction of the house. 

“What the fuck?” He hears Allison say. He’d forgotten the others were even there. 

Neil had been half-expecting Andrew to sequester him off to their room, as had become routine, but they settle back into the living room. Matt and Dan arrive first, and then the rest. 

“You’ve been adjusting weirdly well to this vampire thing,” Allison says, pushing her hair out of her face. “You should definitely have had some sort of breakdown by now.” 

Neil shrugs. “There’s still time.”

“No, I think you’re just weirdly chill with fucked up shit,” Seth says. He hadn’t come to see Neil make his first foray into the light, but now he sits beside Allison. 

Neil doesn’t reply. He _ is _ weirdly okay with fucked up shit, but he’s not interested in a discussion on why that is anytime soon. 

“It’s like you were meant to be a vampire,” Matt remarks. “Like with the hunting thing.”

Neil frowns. “What?” It’s hard to imagine that anyone’s life was _ meant _ to end in vampirism. Or never end. Whatever. “And it’s not my fault you guys didn’t know how to hunt when you got Turned, fuck off.”

Hunting is not an experience that Neil can say he likes. It reminds him a little too much of his past and the basement in Baltimore, where Lola used to teach him how to gut people by practicing on animals. What Matt is referring to, though, is that Neil already knew exactly how to bleed out an animal without getting blood on himself the first time he went hunting.

“How did you know how to kill animals perfectly already?” Matt asks jokingly. His eyes widen, and he frowns. “How _ did _you know how to kill animals perfectly?” 

Neil’s hand tightens on Andrew’s. “I know how to kill anything perfectly,” he replies, with enough of a lilt in his voice that Matt and the others laugh awkwardly. The others know the bare bones of Neil’s past, and he suspects Matt is a few seconds from putting Neil’s father’s affinity for torture and murder with Neil’s ability to kill so cleanly. Sure enough, Matt looks away and exchanges a horrified look with Dan. 

“A vampire afraid of a little violence,” Neil says lightly, turning to Andrew. “Who would have thought.” 

Andrew raises an eyebrow. “Idiot,” he says. He tugs on Neil’s hand and stands up. Neil follows, and Andrew leads him upstairs to his bedroom. Their bedroom. In it is a minifridge, which wasn’t there before. Andrew lets go of Neil’s hand and sits on the bed. Neil opens the minifridge and finds six water bottles; he opens one and looks inside to find that it’s filled with blood. 

“I have to learn to live with it sometime,” Neil points out, placing the bottle back in the fridge. 

“We are immortal,” Andrew replies. “You can take your time.” 

“Yes or no?” Neil asks.

“Yes.”

Neil kisses Andrew desperately. He’s never had anyone care about him so _ much _ before. Andrew pushes Neil down onto the bed and rucks up his shirt, hands roaming around Neil’s torso. He pauses to whisper, “Waist up,” before he begins to trail kisses from Neil’s jaw to his collarbone. Neil pushes him away momentarily to take his shirt off before pulling Andrew back on top of him. He mouths at Andrew’s jaw, but he’s wearing a turtleneck (black, of course) that blocks Neil from accessing his neck. He pulls at it lightly, a silent question, and Andrew sighs and tugs it off in one swift motion. 

Neil marvels at Andrew’s bare chest. He’s obsessed with Andrew’s muscles. All vampires are strong, muscles or not, and Neil knows that Andrew only looks so muscular because it was how he looked when he was Turned, but it’s unbearably attractive. 

Andrew seems to think Neil is taking too long, because he goes back to kissing Neil like their lives depend on it. Neil puts his hands on Andrew’s chest, relishing the touch. When Neil was human, Andrew’s skin felt cold and rock-hard; he liked it, of course, because it’s _ Andrew. _ Now, though, Andrew feels warm and soft. Neil loves it more than anything. 

Their hot, desperate kisses eventually simmer down into something more tame. Andrew moves from where he was holding himself up above Neil to lying down face-to-face with him. Neil kisses him sweetly, savouring the taste of Andrew’s lips. 

Eventually, Neil pulls away. He knows there’s a dazed, stupid grin on his face, but he does nothing to fix it. “You got blood for me.” 

Andrew rolls over. “Shut up.”

Neil wraps his arm around Andrew’s waist, making sure to leave a few inches of space between them. Andrew pulls on Neil’s arm so he presses against Andrew’s back. “Thank you,” Neil whispers, pressing his face into Andrew’s soft hair. “You’re amazing.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Andrew admonishes. “You are an imbecile.” 

“You aren’t a monster,” Neil murmurs, letting his breath tickle the back of Andrew’s neck, who shivers. “You did that for me.” 

Andrew rolls over so they are chest to chest. “Stop talking. You are the most irritating thing on Earth.” 

“I’m hurt,” Neil says dramatically. “You think I’m more annoying than Aaron?” 

Andrew sighs and punches Neil’s chest so lightly it’s ineffectual. “You suck.”

Neil smirks. “Yes, and so do you. Do I need to remind you that we’re vampires?”

“I am going to kill you.” 

“You already did. Your threats are no longer effective.” 

Andrew rolls his eyes. “I could kill you again. I’m tempted to if you don’t shut your mouth.”

Neil grins. “You like my mouth.” 

  
“I hate your mouth,” Andrew corrects. “Everything about you makes me wish I died human.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Neil says breezily. “Well, you know what I mean.” 

**

It’s a gloomy Friday night, and Neil, Andrew, and the other vampires are sitting in the backyard of the house on flimsy lawn chairs, basking in the day’s warmth despite the cloud cover. Neil plays with the black rings on Andrew’s hands with a concentration he doesn’t lend to almost anyone else. 

“It’s a wonder no one has pegged you as a vampire,” Neil comments, looking at his boyfriend’s all-black getup that matches the rings. “The goth aesthetic doesn’t really help you hide, you know.” 

“You pegged him as a vampire,” Allison points out. “In the noticing way _ and _ the fucking way.” 

“Fuck off, Allison. Also, I only figured it out because of the car thing.”

Andrew gives him a resigned look, and on cue, Dan asks suspiciously, “What car thing, Andrew?” 

Kevin looks at Neil. “You saw that?” He then turns to Andrew. “You knew he saw that and you didn’t say anything?” 

“Saw what?” Renee asks calmly. 

Andrew gestures toward Neil, who groans. “I saw Andrew stop a car with his hands when I was out running one day.”

Allison thinks for a moment. “That is, admittedly, not possible for a human, but how did you get vampire specifically out of that? We could have been werewolves.”

“Don’t insult us,” Nicky says with horror. “I can’t believe you would say that.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “I mean, come on, guys. Really?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aaron, theretofore silent, snaps. 

“You’re weirdly pale and washed out, you never actually eat at school, and Andrew and Aaron both skipped biology the day we did blood types. Abby is a real doctor with actual experience despite looking, like, twenty two. It was vampirism or a cult,” Neil explains, voice dry and sarcastic. 

“I am not washed out,” Allison says. 

“Not, like, the inhuman beauty? Just the skipping biology tipped you off?” Matt asks. 

Neil frowns at him. “Why would I notice that? What does that have to do with being a vampire?”

Dan, who had been stewing in anger about the car thing, blinks at him. “Vampires become extraordinarily beautiful when they Turn.”

“We’re not trying to like, make you say you think we’re hot, it’s just a fact,” Matt adds. “You must have noticed. I mean, Andrew.” 

  
Neil looks at Andrew. He does find him inhumanly, extraordinarily attractive, but he never noticed the others as anything, really. “I’m just not attracted to any of you other than Andrew? I don’t get it.” Andrew’s hand comes to rest on his thigh. Neil appreciates the grounding touch in this discussion that is going in a direction he does not like. 

“Not even Aaron?” Allison asks with fascination.

Neil cringes. “Gross, no.” 

“You don’t have to lie. We all know how much you like Andrew, but they look exactly the same,” Allison presses.

  
  
“I’m not _ lying, _” Neil retorts. Andrew puts his hand on the small of Neil’s back and moves it in small, calming circles. “I don’t know what you guys are talking about.” 

“Let’s backtrack,” Dan suggests. “Who are you attracted to? What’s your sexuality?”

  
This feels entirely too personal to discuss as a group, but now Neil feels like he needs to explain himself. He focuses on Andrew’s touch and says, “I don’t know. No one, really.”

Nicky barks out a laugh, but frowns when Neil just stares at him. “You’re attracted to Andrew. You like guys, at least.” He looks around for support from the others against Neil and Andrew’s sharp glares. 

Neil wasn’t attracted to Andrew right away. He only found Andrew physically attractive after he realized he might like Andrew more than he should. It’s hard to imagine being attracted to anyone without knowing them first, but he doesn’t want to tell his friends that. The expressions on their faces range from curious (Renee) to fiercely determined (Allison) to outright disgusted (Aaron), and he doesn’t want to stick around just to be put under more scrutiny. He can’t exactly whisper in Andrew’s ear because everyone will hear it anyway, so he tugs on Andrew’s sleeve. Andrew stands up and takes Neil’s hand, moving to walk back inside, but Dan says, “Wait.”

Neil squeezes Andrew’s hand to stop him, but they don’t sit back down. “Sorry, Neil, we didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just one more thing,” Dan says. 

Neil scowls. “What.” 

“Andrew, you stopped a car with your bare hands in the middle of a street where _ anyone _ could see? Do you want us to get caught? I will kill you myself, I swear to God, you—” Andrew walks away, taking Neil with him, in the middle of Dan’s impassioned rant. They go upstairs to their bedroom. The familiar black everything comforts Neil, though not nearly as much as Andrew asking, “Yes or no?” And crawling onto the bed before pulling Neil into his lap after Neil replies with ‘yes’. 

“I was never attracted to anyone else before you,” Neil says quietly, voice muffled because of how his face is half-pressed into Andrew’s shirt. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Andrew replies, carding his fingers through Neil’s hair.

“I want to, though,” Neil assures him. “I didn’t think you were attractive or anything until after I got to know you and I realized I like you. None of them look any different from anyone else to me. I think you’re hot because you’re you, not because you look… I don’t know how to explain it. I didn’t look at you like that before I knew you but now I know you and I love you and I think you’re beautiful.”

“Fucking sap,” Andrew mutters. “We can research, if you want. But you don’t have to pick a label. It has to be because you want to, not because Allison thinks you’re a freak.”

“Later,” Neil says, and shifts until Andrew’s arms are completely around him.

“Moron,” Andrew mutters, pressing a contradictory kiss to the crown of Neil’s head. 

**

The nice thing about not sleeping is that no one can catch Neil off guard now. The not-so-nice thing is that he can no longer pretend to be asleep to avoid people, namely Matt and his well-intentioned yet irritating attempts to help him be more friendly with the residents of the house that aren’t Matt himself, Andrew, Dan, and Kevin. 

Matt cracks open the door when Neil doesn’t answer his knocking. Neil’s reading one of Andrew’s stupid grocery store romance novels. It’s spectacularly terrible, but oddly compelling. He puts the book down and sighs. “Yes, Matt?” 

Matt grins his million-watt smile. “We’re having a soccer game and we need you so the teams are even.” 

Neil does the math in his head. “Andrew’s playing?” He asks not because he’s more likely to play if Andrew is, but because he finds it hard to imagine Andrew participating in any team sports. 

Matt nods. “Come on, or they’ll start without us.” 

Neil follows Matt outside. He remembers playing soccer when he was young, before he and his mother ran, but it’s been too long for him to be any good. While they’re waiting, Matt explains that they play soccer a lot, but they wanted to wait for Neil’s extra strength that came with being a newborn to wear off so the game would be fair and fun for everyone.

When they arrive at the field at the far edge of the woods, Neil sees that teams have already been chosen. Andrew is standing at one side in a flimsy soccer net with Seth, Allison and Aaron a few yards away. Matt joins them. On the other side, there is what Neil assumes to be his team. Renee is in goal with Dan, Kevin, and Nicky standing around her. 

They go over the rules before starting. It’s obvious that it's going to be a violent game. Their ‘soccer field’ is almost the size of a cornfield and their superhuman strength does not bode well for a friendly match. 

Neil falls in love with the game as soon as it begins, despite some setbacks. Kevin is competitive and keeps critiquing Neil on his form, to which Neil tells him to fuck off. Seth keeps picking fights with anyone he can rile up enough, and so far, no one’s managed to score on Andrew, which Neil loves and hates in equal measure. 

The best part, though, is that he can let loose and run as fast as he wants. He can crash into people using his full strength. He’s completely aware of his every movement and the people around him. He has had superhuman vision, hearing, and strength since he was Turned, but pushing his abilities as far as they can go is beyond exhilarating. He abruptly _ loves _ what has become of his life; he loves his abilities and he loves the family he fell into.

The game ends much too quickly. No one is tired, because it is physically impossible for any of them to _ be _ tired, but eventually, most of the group gets bored. Kevin protests stopping and Neil privately agrees, but instead of arguing, Neil runs over to where Andrew is sitting on the ground in goal. 

“Did you have fun?” Neil asks, grinning. He sticks his hand out to help Andrew up. Andrew takes it and lets Neil pull him up, but doesn’t let go of his hand. They start to walk back to the others. 

“It was no more or less boring than anything else,” Andrew replies. 

Neil pouts. “You think I’m boring?”

“Idiot,” Andrew hisses. 

“I thought it was great,” Neil says with a dreamy sigh he usually reserves for when he’s talking about Andrew. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

Andrew scoffs. “You’re just like Kevin. Junkie.” 

“I didn’t know you would be so good, though,” Neil continues on as if his boyfriend hadn’t spoken. “That’s kind of hot.” 

“You have a one track mind, sweetheart,” Andrew mutters, and Neil feels like he’s melting. He squeezes Andrew’s hand and Andrew kisses him on the cheek, however briefly. 

“I love you,” Neil says.

  
  
“Fuck off,” Andrew growls, lips curled back into a vicious snarl. Neil grins at him. 

“You don’t scare me.” 

“You’re stupid.” Andrew doesn’t clarify if he means that Neil is stupid for not being scared of him, or just stupid in general. 

The others are starting to make their way back to the house. They’re running, and a glance up at the dark clouds tells Neil why. He and Andrew keep up their slow, leisurely pace despite the threat of a torrential downpour. 

“I don’t understand how anyone would choose to be human, given this option,” Neil says, staring up at the clouds. 

“Not everyone is as interested in being in eternal peak physical form as you,” Andrew says. 

“I’m indestructible, I can run super fast, no one can sneak up on me, and I get to love you literally for the rest of time. What else could I want?” 

Just then, the storm breaks, and it starts to pour. Neither man moves to quicken their pace. Andrew stops Neil with a tug on his shirt and tilts his head up for a kiss. Neil obliges happily, sighing into the kiss. Andrew is more of a romantic than he lets on; his stupid romance novels and kisses in the rain say more than his aloof demeanor ever will. Eventually, Andrew pulls away and holds Neil’s face in his hands. 

“You’re such an idiot. No one wants eternity,” Andrew says, searching Neil’s face for something. 

“I do,” Neil answers. 

“Will you in twenty years? Fifty? One hundred?” Andrew pushes, scowling fiercely. He guides Neil’s hands so his arms are wrapped around Andrew’s waist. Andrew presses their foreheads together. 

Neil kisses Andrew on the cheek. “I guess we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: follow the scenes you planned out for this fic  
Me about three seconds later: but more andrew and neil bantering for no real purpose other than to amuse myself...
> 
> Talk to me at carterchilcott.tumblr.com! I'd love to hear prompts or even what you thought of this. I could talk about this AU for eternity, I love it so much. As always, comment, kudos, etc.


End file.
